Watch it burn
by CindyBaby
Summary: I watched as Jeremiah Mercer held the phone tightly pressed against his ear and I knew, they were coming back.


**I got this idea when I was trying to sleep after a whole night of migraine, yep, that sucks trust me. Anyway, I kind of liked Green's character and it has potential. Kind of wish I hadn't killed him off so quickly in my other story, but then it wouldn't have worked I think. Here's officer Green's 15 moments. His thoughts after learning Evelyn has been killed and meeting the Mercer's again when they roll back into town. I don't own four brothers.**

I watched in silence as the car carrying her body drove off. I never had any trouble connecting to the many victims of crime I had come across in my days as an officer in Detroit. Many cops closed themselves off, they had to in a city like this, but I had never been fully able to. I didn't want to. I felt for Evelyn, I really did. Most would say that she was a nice lady, and she really was, but more than that I owed her a lot. She had helped me more times than I could count, always being there when someone was in trouble or just needed someone to talk to. She would stand there, her kind eyes and gentle smile that told you she was willing to listen, no judgement, no harsh words. Just being there. She was one of the few people I knew that never expected something in return for a favor. Now she was gone, and I knew they would be coming back. My eyes found Jeremiah Mercer standing off to the side, alone, phone pressed tightly against his ear. It's starting then.

I saw them at a distance surrounding the casket that held their mother. It was a grey day and it suited my mood, the sun shouldn't shine on a day like this. While we waited I explained to my partner what we could expect now that the brothers were back in town. I could tell he didn't take me seriously. The cops at the station did, maybe not all of the new ones, but those who had been here for some years and had witnessed the brothers alteractions themselves. Bobby's car slowed down as he passed us, and I could see his smirk. He knew why I was there.

It didn't surprise me as Fowler took one look at Jack's young innocent face and deemed him harmless. Most people did, not me though. Not those who had witnessed first hand what he could do. What he did, when cornered or threatened. Or when his temper snapped. Because behind that innocent facade was a boy that had been broken one too many times, and I knew that when his temper snapped it was best to stay out of the way. I knew many people who had learned that lesson the hard way. I couldn't exactly fault his hatred for cops though, he had been let down by them to many times to have any trust left to put in us. I didn't like it, but I understood it.

It felt good to see Bobby again despite everything. He was a good man, he just had no respect for the law. I waited for him to reveal himself, '_shit your mother would have been happy you made it back for her funeral', 'I didn't come back for no funeral'. _I know you didn't, I don't like it, but I know. Most people would have had some hesitation before saying that to an officer, but not Bobby Mercer. He already knew I knew, and he probably didn't give a shit about who knew about his plans. That was just Bobby. He knew he was smart enough to get away with it anyway.

Jack said nothing but I already knew that he would go along with whatever Bobby had planned, he always did, that much hadn't changed. He had kept his distance, keeping his greeting and hug short. I knew why. Bobby's parting words made him chuckle and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Same old Bobby.

That night I thought about the future. I knew all hell was going to break loose and Bobby's words had only cemented what I already knew. They were back together again, and they were going to get justice. The kind they wanted. They wanted blood, and I knew better than to think that they wouldn't get it. The question was how to keep it under control. Even the thought of that made me laugh. Bobby Mercer and control didn't exactly go hand in hand. I knew my best bet was Jeremiah. He listened to reason and he had children now, maybe he could convince his brother to let the police do their jobs without involvement from them. I shook my head, staring down at the bottle of beer in my hands. It wouldn't work. The only one he might listen to was Jack, and I would never be able to convince Jack to keep his brother from this. That is if I even got a chance to talk to him alone, which was highly unlikely. The Mercer's kept together, like any pack they knew they were stronger like that. Especially at times like these I knew Bobby wouldn't let Jack roam around alone. I had no choice but to wait. Wait for the town to be turned upside down and for the fire start. The ball was already in motion, now all I could do was either watch it burn, or try to put out the flames as best I could.

**Green's look on things, he really is an interesting character. I might use him more. **


End file.
